The Blue Bird Has Landed
by Astokes
Summary: Blüdhaven, a place where hell is a promotion, and all those a little too course and too vile for Gotham call home. A place Jason Todd believed to be perfect for him, heinous crimes of all caliber a place prime for the picking but probably the number one reason this city cried out to him, no Bat.
1. October 20th

**So I don't own any of these characters, but it can't hurt to pretend. I added this after writing it so I haven't triple checked, if you see an issue point it out i hate having spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

**Blüdhaven, October 20th**

Blüdhaven, a place where hell is a promotion, and all those a little too course and too vile for Gotham call home. A place Jason Todd believed was perfect for him, heinous crimes of all caliber a place prime for the picking but probably the number one reason this city cried out to him, no Bat.

He stood on the rooftop taking in a deep breath, it smelt like blood nearby. An evil smile flashed on his lips and he took off to find the source of the coppery smell. He dropped to a nearby building still scouring both alleys and rooftops, He skidded to a stop as he caught something from his peripherals, something black and blue. He moved to the edge of the roof and watched silently as Nightwing battled with a group of well-trained men.

The blue bird was backed into a corner, and for a second Jason contemplated making the numbers more even but quickly decided against it as the lithe acrobat used one of the man's shoulders as a spring-board, and landed behind the group, how quickly things turned now as the vigilante pressed the attack. Jason watched in interest a part of him still in awe of the former robin.

The masked man dodged the punch from the largest assailant, the fist flew past his ear and Nightwing grabbed the forearm and twisted it yanking the man forward, Jason flinched at the very audible pop and the cry that followed, in pain and confusion the man launched himself at the crime fighter only to be sent reeling with a firm kick to his chest. Another fist flew and another, each was blocked and then countered. The blue bird ran to the wall only to spring from it and kick the man closest to him in the head.

Jason cringed hearing the contact and watching the man's head whip with such force. He moved to a get a better view of the fight. As he moved he saw a few hits land on the blue bird but he still fought. He was above them now and watching in earnest as that catlike body twisted and flexed, however just as soon as it started it was done. Four men on the asphalt and Nightwing standing over them like he was a wild predator examining his prey. He knelt on one knee and probed their bodies for evidence to some case.

The younger brother decided the fun was over and began to silently sneaky off into the distance, he didn't need the golden boy to give chase. Who would have thought the little blue bird was so fun to watch? Who would have thought _he_ was a voyeur? He began laughing and walked to another roof and then another.

* * *

Nightwing crouched over the bodies as he scoured for proof positive, his eyes narrowed as he stared at a small mechanical device. He raised it to his gaze and then his ear.

"A com-link?" He moved to investigate further, searching the others for similar devices. Each and every one of them had a device in their ears. As he was searching the last one a tall shadow loomed from behind him.

Dick smiled, "I knew you were watching Jason," He stood up, "You could have help-" He turns realizing something more menacing awaited behind him,"Jesus, Batman give me a heart attack," He crouched back down daddy bat doing the same.

"Looks like you were right, they are highly organized but what is there goal?"

"Human trafficking, there is news of a half a dozen shipping containers full of men and woman who were headed to Europe." He older man looked down at Nightwing, "Most between the ages of 12 and 30 years old."

The smaller looked up into the sky, "Is this where you tell me you don't need my help anymore, Batman?" he sighed, "Or that's its too dangerous?"

"Actually, this when we change tactic's and _one_ of us goes undercover," Batman looks to his former partner.

Nightwing cringed but then quickly smirked, "Why do I feel like one of us is me?" His answer came in the form a sly smile.

* * *

**Blüdhaven, November 1st**

Jason found Blüdhaven rather lonely lately, he wasn't quiet sure why but the absences of his `brother` made the city feel empty, to make matters worse there was a rather high amount of bats and birds scouring the city. He had followed them plenty of times but never did he catch a glimpse of that pretty little blue bird and those piercing blue eyes.

No one would describe Jason Todd as a over-protective sibling, however the sinking feeling in his stomach was begging him to check it out. He sighed knowing he should just ignore that sinking feeling and go out on patrol. Well maybe he could swing by Golden Boy's apartment during his patrol and say hello, he most definitely was not checking on him.

So he set off to do his rounds trying to ignore that ever growing dread, He soared through the air, the wind on his face doing much to calm himself, with another line he quickly reached the docks. Within a few second of landing he noticed a group of man tackle a woman and holding her down. He jumped off the roof landing behind the men so gracefully that even Grayson would be proud. His movements were quick and silent as he dispatched two of the men, stalking his way the the last two.

When a fist flew past his head he countered and grabbed the assailants arm, with a rough twist he dislocated the man's appendage, with the disjointed limb still in hand he crushed the goons humerus in one bone shattering blow. When the man began to scream in panic, the masked vigilante drew his 45. and with a sly smirk he pulled the trigger, blood splattering against his red helmet.

He used the wall as a pivot point his fist making the contact against the face of the last man. Jason watched as he fell a gleeful smirk on his lips. He walked to the woman, his expression behind the mask softened as he helped her to her feet. Before she could even thank the vigilante, Jason was gone.

It was already four A.M and yet he knew he couldn't put off the inevitable forever. He stilled himself as he crept ever nearer to Grayson's apartment. As we watched from the distances he saw no light, and no moment inside the building this only pushed him closer until he was on the ledge peering in Goldie's window.

He disabled the bats security and crawled in though the window careful not to disturbed what could be a crime scene. The place looked ransacked but Grayson's Apartment usually did, but this was different someone was here recently, looking for something. Perhaps the high number of bat sightings recently could explain the mystery. He moved closer to the master bedroom, his gaze looking for something that could help his search, his hunt. His hand touched the brass handle, when he found it stuck he used his shoulder to shove it open. He removed his helmet and sighed, "I should have known you would be here" His eyes flickered to those behind the cowl. "So I am guessing I am not the only one whose noticed the absences of a certain golden boy."

"What are you doing here Jason?" He sighed while walking closer to his wayward son, "You wouldn't be concerned for Nightwing, now would you." The smile in his voice was clear.

"I wouldn't say concerned," He crouched down and picked up Dick's phone. "I wouldn't care except his disappearance came with an influx of Pretenders and Bats." his eyes searching the recent messages to find clues

Silence fell between the two.

"Well?" Jason snapped when he realized he wasn't going to tell him what he knew about it.

"We were working together to take down a trafficking ring," The bat said in a hushed tone, "Nightwing, went inside to gain more Intel and to bring this ring down, this was two weeks ago."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "What?" He growled, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Since he was gone in we have lost all contact with him," The bats voiced sounded distant, "A lot can happen in two weeks."

Jason sneered at his former partner,"Just like always, you say jump and he ask how high," He shook his head, "It's amazing, still willing to sacrifice anything for your mission."

"This was his choice, Jason, he knew there were no other options,"

The Mask Vigilante sneered at his former mentor, "Says the man that allows a fucking 10 year old to fight CRIME!" He shakes his head, "There are always other option's Bruce."

The Dark Knight advanced on the obstinate young man.

"What's your plan to find him." His voice sounded more calm and collected, "I mean you always have contingency plans."

"I didn't know you were so invested " the older of the two taunted.

Of course he was invested he had called dibs on the Blue Birds assets years ago and he would be damned if some twisted old stranger conquer _those_ promise lands before he did.

"I can help," Jason stated matter of factually.

"I can't send you in as well" Batman said to the young man. "You might end up the same way, Lost"

"Well, It's better then risking one of the bird." Jason sighed cursing himself for waiting so long to check on him.

Finally the two of them face each other, Jason standing two inches Shorter, "Your still one of my birds Jason, and no matter what you do you always will be "

Jason diverted his gaze unable to meet the shielded eyes of his mentor, "This isn't a family reunion, lets just focus and get Goldie back home,"


	2. November 10th

**I do not own any of these characters.**

** I normally don't do authors notes but there is always a first time for everything, Like added an additional chapter. Be kind this is only my second story and will contain yaoi so if you don't enjoy that, please don't read. Otherwise thank you for all your favorites and reviews. If anyone has any suggestion or things they would like to see just pass me a message. **

* * *

Gotham, November 10th

Gotham, Blüdhaven's sister city and the place where everything all begun those many years ago. He tried to avoid the place but still he could never escape it. A week ago he had agree to go undercover to find his surrogate brother and crack the trafficking case wide open. He chose a different approach, one he hoped would prove more successful than then his predecessor's.

He had found it easy to prove himself to those who ran the ring. It was almost sad that people could be so gullible, even crooks who preyed on others naivety could fall for the simplest tricks. It was all the same to Jason since he had no qualms in taking advantage of any criminal. All he had needed was an opening which he also provided himself. It seemed a certain low level enforcer and a true waste of flesh, who had just happened to be part of the crew and a recent entry to his list, had been found with_ 28_ hollow pointed slugs from a S&W 4056.

The compound was an old and decrepit detention center for juvenile delinquents, the cells that once held the states stray and wayward youth, now held another type of condemned; hundreds of young men and women waiting to be sold into a life of rape and torment. Of all the coincidences he knew this place and he knew it well. The summer before he met Bruce Wayne and Batman he had landed himself in here for jacking tires around the neighborhood. Eventually he had found a way out and ran away. Even still, those months had provided him a wealth of knowledge; like camera's, guard stations and possible points of entry.

Jason had been initiated quickly by the gang to bring the up their number. While that had been a plus, he still hadn't gained enough trust to have access to the merchandise or be brought on fully. One thing that truly vexed him was the size of the facility. Grayson could be anywhere if he was still in the states and not shipped off to some sleazy brothel or auction house already.

He was braced against the steel walls of the detention center, his head pounding from constant analysis and scrutiny. Even with his eyes closed he could see four men sitting at a table playing one of the many variations of poker. The small blind was a rather petite and lean blonde, whose hair bounced every time he moved. The big blind however was tall and muscular, it reminded him of his adopted father, the biggest difference was an aura that screamed deadly had clung to said father like a second skin.

His mind shifted back to his earlier musings; as a pre-teen he had spent the time in cell block C, currently he was in cell block A. He knew there were 10 cell blocks in total, which meant he needed more information. He knew that men and women were held in different cells and that women were more plentiful, so he could assume at least five of those held women if not more, which meant the search was narrowing down. Each cell block contained one large barrack filled with two dozen cots, single sized beds, or bunk beds; along with the group room were fifteen cell sized room that had originally been used for solitary confinement.

He felt the solitary rooms were more likely to bring his quest to fruition, because if he knew his Blue Bird, he would fight for his freedom and that of those around him. Over the days of being here he had found that the women were often shipped first and the men could be locked up for months before being shipped across the seas. He shuddered at the thought of someone else breaching those velveteen thighs before he was able to find him. He sighed and stared at the game being played as his hand rubbed at his sore neck. He moved from his spot with a lurch and sat down at a computer monitor.

There were forty-five camera's scattered thought out the building, four in each block with additional camera's in the common area's such as the lunch room, library and the shower rooms. Although food was served in the group and individual rooms, many in the organization found it amusing to spray trouble makers down and then rough them up. Woman were never allowed out until shipment, however the same did not apply to the men, so many would sample the product before the sale.

Jason was confident that Dickie would be safe from such slanderous touches; these deviants seemed more likely to prey on a little fledgling. He doubted that they would ever understand the grace and beauty of a fully fledged Blue Bird. He was jolted from his thoughts as movement on the screen caught his attention, Cell block D, two guards opened up a door of to the men's dorms. One carried an M16 while the other pushed a food cart into the room._Ah, feeding time already. _A grin rose to his lips as he decided he should offer to help with the dinner service.

He spun on the computer chair to face the now cursing masses at the poker table.

"Pete, you fucking bastard you're a cheat!" the small blind yelled his blonde hair bouncing as he dumped the table over.

The big blind sneered at the diminutive man and rushed him tackling him around the waist. What ensued afterward was nothing new to Jason so he turned towards his superior, "I think I should help with dinner," He tilted his head to motion to the computer screen where the aforementioned men on the camera were trying to prevent an escape of their captives. The man solemnly nodded and moved to break of the fight between co-workers.

Jason didn't wait for anymore conformation from his "boss" before he ran out the doors separated cell block A from B. No matter how hard he tried to control his excitement he just couldn't, there was something in this whole escape attempt that just screamed Grayson. Before he realized he he had ran through the following door to land in Cell Block C. He wanted to bust through the third and final door and tackle those sick bastards. Some where inside his being he wanted to subject anyone who profited from these types of organizations to unspeakable tortures. He had already promised to add everyone involved to his list of condemned.

There was a fray in the hall as he came to the door, he could see through the window that a dozen of their captives were free and fighting to release others in the block. There were two men on each door trying to prevent help from arriving. Jason watched helplessly as their resistances was overwhelmed.

The guards were quelling the the resistance with ease now, one by one each of the rebels were being subdued and moved back into the cells. He watched as the doors opened and reinforcements joined the suppression. He found his door free but instead watch subversively. A few guards were being helped to their feet and being ushered away; one with a serious dislocated knee, a broken nose and a arm laying limply to his side, possible compound fracture. Another man was bleeding profusely from the head and swayed as he walked. The worst however had a combination of all those injuries; broken arm, leg, and nose, and a dislocated shoulder. He smiled at the assessment of their injuries, his expression flattered.

A man he recognized as Mitch stood over the prone body of what he suspected to be the leader of the insurrection. The man clutched a lead pipe tightly in his hand and struck the prone figured multiple times over the back, two more men choose to get in on it and began kicked and striking out with anything possible. Another strike of the pipe cause Jason to flinch at the sicking sound it produced.

The defenseless man's raven hair was matted with blood from the beating but he still tried in vain to stand up to protect himself. Another blow and the man's lean physique lurched forward, crying out in pain. The guard went in for another strike blood splattering. No matter what tried he found himself transfixed to the scene before him. His hands were curled in tight fists, blood streaming down his knuckles. His breathing came out quick and shallow and his vision tunneled. Another terrifying thud and more blood, and he no longer was watching the scene but inside it.

"_That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Uncle Joker." The psychopathic clown smirked,_

"_You've been a bad boy. You must be punished. Prepare yourself for a severe spanking, young man."_

_The Joker banished a crow bar, moving ever closer._

"_But let me tell you right from the start…"_

_Jason's eyes widened in horror._

"_This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me."_

He struggled to break free of his memories and focus on the task at hand but it became increasingly difficult, that was until he began to study the lithe figure on the ground. The mans hair was thick and matted with blood, but it still mirrored the beautiful feathers of a raven, soft and lustrous. His figure was sylphlike, with lean muscle throughout. His face was hidden from view but it didn't matter, Jason knew that body, he had coveted for most of his life.

Jason's eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Dick."


End file.
